


[podfic] Infuse With Affection, Enchant With Love by bafflinghaze

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Runes, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Asexual Harry Potter, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Eventual Romance, Getting Together, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, M/M, Magical Jewellery Maker Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Part-Time Admin Worker Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyglot Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Protection Magic, Shop Owner Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: It starts with Draco making protective pendants for himself, his parents, and his friends, after the war. Something that would watch their backs—and their fronts—as people spat on them in the streets and hexed them in the alleyways. Draco gets better at it, does a course on it, and takes enough commissions for charmed jewellery that he eventually opens his own shop.But Harry doesn’t know any of this. So when he sees Malfoy in a shop of charmed necklaces, he immediately tries his best to uncover Malfoy’s machinations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	[podfic] Infuse With Affection, Enchant With Love by bafflinghaze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infuse With Affection, Enchant With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652239) by [bafflinghaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze). 



> Thanks so much to bafflinghaze for having blanket permission and for specific permission to create this podfic for the _Fan Fair Fest_!
> 
> Thank you as well to the mods, and to the [podfichat](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3125905.html?thread=12686993#cmt12686993) server for help with trying to pronounce Old Norwegian. I did my best, but fully acknowledge that it's only an approximation. Thank you as well to my family member for reading the Chinese (first feature in a podfic!).

#### Details

  * **Length:** 01:48:56 
  * **File type:** MP3 (86.2 MB)
  * **File type:** M4B (64.3 MB)
  * **File type:** ZIP (MP3) (39 MB)



#### Hosting

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/infuse-with-affection-enchant-with-love-by-bafflinghaze-read-by-bluedreaming/Infuse%20with%20Affection%20Enchant%20with%20Love%20by%20bafflinghaze%20read%20by%20bluedreaming.mp3).

  * [Download options on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/infuse-with-affection-enchant-with-love-by-bafflinghaze-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _Infuse With Affection, Enchant With Love_
  * **Author:** bafflinghaze 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [Victorian Folly](https://unsplash.com/photos/TxCbfMc854c) by [Alex Chambers](https://unsplash.com/@alexchambers) on Unsplash.



**Author's Note:**

> My voice has been a little rough lately (and hasn't cleared up) so I hope that doesn't detract from the wonderful story. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please [leave bafflinghaze a comment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652239/comments/new)! 
> 
> Music is legally licensed via [Audio Network](https://www.audionetwork.com) under a [Creator](https://www.audionetwork.com/content/music-support/licensing#creator) license. The works used here are all variants of [Many Goodbyes](https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/track/many-goodbyes_118904) by [Sunna Wehrmeijer](https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/composer/sunna-wehrmeijer_859), from the album [Cold Mountains](https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/album/cold-mountains_2575).
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194). 
> 
> Thank you so much for listening! Please support the podficcer by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanart] vade mecum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373241) by [art by (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/art%20by)




End file.
